


don't hustle me

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Oral Sex, Rey is really smart, Rich Ben Solo, Rose ships Reylo, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Smut, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), but really great at playing dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: Ben is in a white-collar crime syndicate full of the most civilized and rich criminals, he's made a career of stealing.Rey started out stealing because she needed to survive, but then she got bored and wanted more.What happens when the two of them work together? Will Ben get over the grudge he has against Rey for stealing a job from under him? Will other feelings get involved?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	don't hustle me

When Rey was little, she read books about architecture and solved mathematic equations when she was bored. She picked up poker from her foster father as well and learned how to beat him every time. She only stole to survive. It was that way for a long time, taking jewelry from unsuspecting women who entered her foster father’s restaurant and turning an extra profit for both her and Unkar Plutt.

She was only thirteen when he was shot in the head for stealing from the wrong person. She was glad that he was dead though. He wasn’t very smart, and most of the time, even though she was just a little kid she would have to talk him out of situations that he got himself into.

Social Services had tried to take her in, the worker on her case talking about how she got that thing were bad, but they would get better. She gave them the slip that night. She really didn’t need to be taken in by anyone at this point.

Damage was already done.

Now she was twenty-three years old, and bored. So, she stole bigger things. And she got good at it.

__

Ben Solo worked hard to get to where he was. When he was little, he had always had a case of sticky fingers that had gotten both him and his parents into a lot of trouble, but as he grew up he figured out how to steal things without people catching him.

He knew that he had grown up to be a disappointment to his parents, so he got a fancy white collared job two states away so he didn’t have to talk to them, and started at the bottom of a crime syndicate. Rising to the top through hard work.

He’d built quite an impressive resume, stealing from every high profile museum in New York, except for the Met. He had been working his way up to it—a job of a life time with a plan that was so immaculately planned that he could pull it off with ease.

Except, the day before the heist was supposed to happen, Snoke called Ben. “I think you want to look on the news,” Ben didn’t like the tone his boss had, but he did. Turned it to the newest station, and there was live footage of a woman talking about how three very expensive pieces of jewelry that had been owned by a former Dutch princess were just gone, as well as a Moureau and a Vermeer.

“What the fuck?”

No one had any idea how it happened either. None of the security teams’ routines had been interrupted. There were no fingerprints. No clues as to who would try to pull this sort of thing off. Whoever had stolen the job Ben was going to pull off had done it better than his team could even ever hoped to.

__

**_Three Years Later_ **

****

Ben Solo tried to not make a habit of going into the worst parts of the city. Everything looked like it was falling apart and Ben was pretty sure he was going to ruin his new shoes on some puddle of sewage water that was leaking from a pipe on the side of a wall. He was looking for a very specific address. “You can’t miss it,” Poe had said, “it’s uh—very distinct.”

“And how do you know her again?” Ben had asked. “Didn’t turn her in in exchange of immunity, did you?” It was a fair question to ask, considering Poe’s track record.

“No,” He said, “nothing like that. She pulled off a heist for me one time that I couldn’t seem to get done. In and out in broad daylight, took around two million dollars’ worth of jewelry from a bunch of people and they didn’t even notice until all of it was liquidated and gone.” That sounded like Rey. Ben didn’t want to admit that she was good—but she was. She had to be in order to be able to pull off some of the things that he had been hearing about.

The First Order had been tracking her for a while, and Snoke had all but insisted that the two of them work together, no matter how many times Ben had tried to convince him otherwise. Now, he was in front of apartment 673A and wondering if he had the right place. He was kind of hoping that Poe had given him the wrong address, after all. There was a blonde woman, who most certainly not Rey smoking a joint on her doorstep. “Hey, asshole.” She said as soon as she saw him coming up the steps towards the apartment, “Unless you want to get shot, you probably shouldn’t be dressed like a narc.”

“I’m not a cop,” He said.

“That’s such a cop thing to say,” She got up, “but—you look a little too rich to be a cop. So, who the fuck are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,”

“I asked first,”

“Kylo Ren,” He said.

“That is so obviously a fake name, oh my god.” She said. “Real name, now.”

“Ben Solo,” He said, “and you are?”

“Kaydel,” She said. “What are you doing standing outside of Rey’s apartment?”

“I came for business—and you?”

“She lets me couch surf, just waiting for her to open the door.”

“Is there any reason why she hasn’t opened the door yet?”

“She’s probably having sex, wouldn’t want to ruin that.” Kaydel shrugged.

“I really didn’t need to know that,”

“Why? You like her or something,”

“I’ve never even met her,”

“Mm, interesting. She knows you’re coming?”

“Yes, I contacted her earlier, unfortunately.” He shivered a little when he remembered the nearly atrocious amount of emojis she had used after he had talked about setting up an arrangement with her. Apparently, this woman was incapable of being professional.

That wasn’t surprising, considering where she lived, when she had as much money as she did. It was then that Rey opened the door, a man that clearly looked like a junkie left her apartment. “She’s a drug dealer too? Great.”

“Hey, whatever pays the bills.” Kaydel shrugged and entered the apartment, exchanging a look that Ben couldn’t read with her. This was not his first-time seeing Rey in person, but it was definitely his first time taking her in. She was dressed in an orange tank top and cut offs, and with a smile she leaned against the door frame.

“Well, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. You must be Ben.” He grit his teeth, wondering why he had to be here when she clearly wasn’t going to take him seriously. Or this—which was serious.

“You’re going to make me late if we don’t discuss this right now,”

“Well then, come in.”


End file.
